Fatal Shadows
by Tempest Valetine
Summary: This story takes place 1000 years after FF8 see what happens when the Tenchu try to modify humans into machines of war


Fatal Shadows

Trapped in a desert storm the sand is fatal where the first sign that wind is coming you run but as soon as the sand is ripping its way through the dunes you see a single shadow strides through the storm untouched. I am this shadow on of three fatal shadows when you see me I will strike you faster then sand whipping around you, as silent as the winds first breeze, more lethal than the stalking sand tiger.

Prelude

I am the last descendant of Vincent Valentine. My name is Sion Valentine last test subject for the Tenchu Organization. The Tenchu Organization is a corporation that researches mako genetics or in other words how mako affects human beings even going far enough to modify humans using mako genes to alter their DNA structure.

I am one of the only remaining living modified humans I have received what others believe to be a blessing I see it as a curse. I have been evaluated and priced the barcode on the back of my neck entails my power. I have grown to see my power used by the hands of others, to the scientists I am 77296 but to the other children I am a ray of hope.

I have been seen as dangerously unstable because my powers manifested and broke free of my control. You see I have the ability to call on the celestial bodies and magnify their powers into a single vessel and further enhance it through me.

So when my powers broke free I unleashed a shaft of what was called Celestial Force or a power created by each of celestial bodies known as Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Leo, Libra, Gemini, Sagittarius, Cancer, Virgo, and Scorpio. By calling on each celestial being a piece of star was formed enhancing this star with Mako Energy and Materia Particles created a single vessel of deadly power further modified with symbological expressions the energy maintained was strong enough to be the Final Vesper.

The vessel crashed upon Federation battleships and all 14 were simply annihilated. I was called the Merchant of Death and I kept the title.

Now I'm on a mission on a totally different continent and am traveling with two other people.

End of Prelude

Yeah the Tenchu Research Facility was destroyed when word got out that were performing illegal tests.

I was 17 at the time and was released into the care of the Federation Commander Niklas Whyte up until my 18th birthday I was trained with every conventional weapon imaginable but I found my pride in the simple control of power through my fists.

Sion stands at 6'3" with ice blue eyes and spiky reddish brown hair; I mostly wear a black muscle shirt and an open scarlet coat with black trim, baggy black jeans and black short boots as well as yellow and black fingerless gloves. Strapped across his back was his nomada and his single barrel creation gun was holstered under the coat.

From there on in I trained myself with every battle simulator I could find as well as computer hacking.

Many have called me harsh and cruel even heartless. With good reason too when every one else enjoyed time off from their studies I was often found picking my way through the back alleys searching for fights. On one such day I passed two men who were having an argument but as they started to fight I chose to move on after taking three steps I was tackled from behind the two men were thieves waiting to strike.

Sion was taken by surprise but quickly recovered taking out his creation gun he fired an explosive titanium bullet catching the first attacker in the chest and killed him, a second shot took the other man in the head killing him as well.

As Shawn turned away he saw what the two men had been arguing about in the corner of the alley lay a badly beaten man with out medical attention he would most likely die so it was only after he had picked up the man that he realized he was carrying a beaten woman. Seemingly engraved upon her right wrist was a familiar rune identical in fact to the one engraved upon the back of his left hand.

Three months later

Star Brigade Federation Battleship Black Wolf

"First Class Officers Sion Valentine and Julia Law report to Hanger 12, you will be briefed upon arrival."

That's the call I received before every thing went wrong. The girl I had found in the alley was in fact Julia Law and the daughter of Captain Halberd Law of the Federation Battleship Endeavor, we had gotten along pretty well after our first meeting in the hospital room and were almost never seen without one another we were close.

Julia was 18 with black eyes and black hair; she stood at 5'9" and wore a white blouse with baggy bash jeans and brown short boots. Strapped to the back of her thighs were two curved daggers and holstered on her waist was a black single barreled creation gun.

As we both entered the hanger we saw that the newest equipment had been laid out; superior creation pistols, and the newly designed laser edged swords and daggers had been brought to equip the chosen officers after the briefing.

Briefing Room

3 hours later

"You have all proven yourselves as worthy candidates for this mission, today we will be making our annual check up on the under developed planet known as Milkado the 21 of you will be split into teams of 3 so three people with there two chosen supervisors will descend upon a continent and note any changes."

Commander Halberd explained

"Now on the wall there you will find your designated teams and instructors good luck to you all." And with that he walked out

Julia checked the boards and told Sion the team:

12th Level Instructor Martial Arts Division

Axel Wong

Position: Team Captain

11th Level Instructor Long Range Division

Karen Orchid

Position: Second in Command

First Class Officer Superior Weapons Division

Sion Valentine

Position: Forward Guard

First Class Officer Superior Blade Division

Julia Law

Position: Forward Guard

First Class Officer Superior Martial Arts Division

Stephen Regue

Position: Rear Guard

"Okay then we better make the best of what we have; it looks like we'll be taking the Crueger SXL 12 to the continent of Altair." Sion stated

"We should hurry we need to suit up the ship leaves in an hour." Julia replied

Briefing Room aboard the Crueger SXL 12

"Gammage"

1 hour 15 minutes later

Axel Wong was 59 years old and he stood at 6 feet with a pure white braided topknot as well as amber colored eyes. Wong wore a light green kimono with dark green sleeves and loose dark green pants; he also wore soft brown leather slippers.

"Good evening I am Master Wong your leader for this operation and my partner Miss Orchid. Okay enough with the formalities straight to business we have all been selected to travel the continent Altair, an over all peaceful realm although recently there have been some assaults from the kingdom of Gatrea. This operation should take little more then a month our return date has been set for two months in case of set backs. Miss Orchid could you explain the rest."

Karen Orchid was 23 and stood at 5'5" with platinum blond hair and gold eyes, she wore a simple black blouse and loose black jeans slanted across her back was a crossbow of sorts but instead of firing arrows it fired three needle thin disks simultaneously in a triangulated format.

"Well besides observing the stages of the planet there happens to be a war in progress and should it continue the three relics we will be searching for could become targets and if one should be destroyed we could have serious problems. Each of the relics guard against beasts that could cause mayhem unfortunately the record of the location of the artifacts have been destroyed so we have to comb the entire continent for these devices our observations of the planet leave us to assume that these are the point of protection."

The 5 areas on the screen were magnificent flourishing in life.

The first area was a massive series of waterfalls that fell into a crystal clear lake, but oddly in the center of the falls where the water was most powerful a very distinct light shown through the falls to powerful to be reflected light.

The second area was a towering mountain that climbed through the clouds, at its apex was a cave that was surrounded by a flourishing forest but from the cave mouth a brilliant light shone.

After the explanation of the first two areas the power went out and there was a sensation of falling and then the ship crashed.


End file.
